Sun Escapers
by kirr1001
Summary: Inuyasha always thought his life was pretty simple.Until he meets a pale, dark girl who is one of those who lurk in the dark... Just another vampire story? AU
1. Reliance

**_kirr1001 says:_**

**THEY ARE EVERWHERE!**

**Really. They are. You can pick up any book store and there's at least one hundred books of vampires. Somehow it annyoes me because they are all the same. I have never read Twilight and I'll never will. So that's why I thought maybe I could with the fashion and write my own one. Maybe it's pretty much same like other stories but it really is interesting to write about something which you don't like so much :D**

**(I think Buyo is he... Am I right?)**

**I thought it's okay if I write this 'cause I'm going to finish two of my stories soon :) And I'll try to find some inspiration fro writing _My princess._ But I hope you like this and sorry 'bout my bad English!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter One<em>**

**_Reliance_**

_She_

I never told about it anyone. There wasn't really much of things that I missed.

But I missed sun.

Of course I saw it everyday if I wanted to, there wasn't any burning skins and screaming like few centuries ago. Somehow we had learnt to deal with it and that's why it didn't give us anything but headache. But I missed the **real** sun. The emotions which it brought with it. The memories of long days at beach with my friends, laughing and looking at boys. Beam of the lights on my black hair, coloring it almost brown. The joy and happiness when I saw it from window, the promise of good day.

Now it was there like always but I wasn't. It was close like always but far from my heart. It still shone on my hair, making it almost brown but couldn't never drive away the eternal darkness which had captured me. Deeply and permanently.

**XxX**

It was way past midnight. Buyo rubbed himself against my leg, obviously asking his usual question.

"Always hungry, aren't we?" I smiled and turned off the TV. My furry cat followed me at the fridge, watched carefully when I grabbed the can where his food was hidden. I sighed and poured everything in his yellow cup then placed back on the floor. As he begun to eat like he had have never food before I walked to my closet, planning to change the dark skirt and green shirt to my pajamas. Same time I glanced at the window near me and stopped. There was a figure lying on the ground which I couldn't quite see because the darknes. I could tell that it was a man and he looked a bit like Bankotsu but I didn't believe that he would lie on the grass in our dorm's yard. I slowly opened my window and felt my stomach twist. Though I had been somehow full, just the thought of stranger so close of me made me hungry again.

I gulped. "Hey you there!"

I saw him move, his head turning to look at me. I lived on the first floor so he wasn't very far from me. He quickly stood up and started to walk towards my window. The tree above him hid the full moon on the sky so I couldn't see him clearly till he was very close. But when I did, I saw his long hair, black as mine, quite handsome face and leather jacket.

"Hi", he didn't smile but his voice wasn't rude.

"Can I ask what are you doing in my yard?" I gave him a small smile.

"You sound like some old granny", he snorted. "To be honest... writin'."

I saw the small notebook in his right hand. "Outside? It's cold."

"Inside is too warm."

I chuckled. "You're weird."

"And you're normal so everybody's happy."

His talking was slightly gruff but he didn't make a move to leave so I inferred that he still wasn't bored. My stomach growled softly, insisting me to invite him in, his good smell almost made me lick my lips. But the little pieces of my heart which I still had, told me to leave him alone, I had already have my dinner today.

"Are you alone?" I asked.

"Not really. Guys dragged me here 'cause they're interested about this place so I guess if they're lucky your girlfriends have company at this moment."

_Oh. _

That wasn't so good thing for his friends. "So why didn't you go with them?"

He tilted his head and I saw something twinkle in his dark eyes. "Do you want me to come there?"

He made me blush though I didn't even have in mind to try something with him. Not even eating.

"Uh, no, I..." I tried to find something clever to say but he smirked at my stammering. "You jerk."

"I hear that a lot", he smirked more. I eyed him and he eyed me. Then he asked, "You know, um... what's your name?"

"Kagome", I answered softly.

"Inuyasha."

I closed my eyes sadly. I hadn't wanted to hear his name but now when I had, I couldn't just stand and watch how others would find him and bite him like they were probably doing to his friends now. I couldn't think the pain what he would suffer at that moment though it wouldn't last long.

"Inuyasha. You should leave."

"Huh?" his expression changed harsh which meant he thought I didn't want his company. "Oh. Yeah, whatever."

I almost said, 'it's not like that' but why bother? This was the best way to make him leave. Though I didn't want to hurt his feelings, he seemed like a nice guy, guy who probably would have charmed me if we had met many decades ago.

He made a move to push his hands in his jean's pockets and it seemed to irritate him when he remembered that he had the notebook. He just snorted and hide his blush, turning around. I only hoped that he would just go home, not trying to find his friends. But he surprised me by stopping after few steps and speaking; "By the way, you look really pale. You should try and eat something."

With that I saw him walk cross the trees shadow to the near street and from there back to center of the town where probably his home was. I watched him go and raised my hand, staring at its white skin, so white that I almost saw through it.

_Eat? _part of me wanted to laugh. _Somethings just always stay ironic._

* * *

><p><em>Mom,<em>

_I don't know why I'm writin' this. Maybe it's because I'm slightly drunk right now. Or maybe it's because this is the day when you died. I just heard in class how Mr. Watase, you know the most wussiest teacher in whole high school, said that it's very liberatin' to write somethin' to someone who dead. That it's like they could actually read it and understand how much you miss them or somethin'._

_So now I'm liberating myself. And hey, this little book is quite cool actually, you're favorite colour. I just have nooo fuckin' idea what I'd write._

_Oh, now I know! I met a girl. She was actually really pretty, dark hair and all but too pale. And too skinny. And she ditched me so I guess she's now fuckin', sorry, makin' love to someone of my friends who stayed. I'm home now, trying to make some ramen, actually eating carrot 'cause there wasn't anythin' else in our fridge. And I wouldn't care if I'd die right now._


	2. For Good

**_kirr1001 says:_**

**Next one is here! This chapter is short and aaall about Inuyasha so in the next one I'll write more about Kagome and her vampire friends :) **

**Sorry about my bad English!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Two<em>**

**_For Good_**

The first thing I did when I had wakon up, I took the notebook from my messy floor and read the text I had written last night. Though my head was killing me because my bad drinking head, shit I laughed my ass off when I read it. I didn't know where my mom was now. Dad had said one day that if Hitler was allowed to be in heaven, then everybody were there. At same time I though that if mom wasn't in heaven, then no one was.

Anyway where ever she was, part of me wanted that she was laughing at my text too.

I put sun glasses on me and opened the window, hoping that cool air would help my headache. Luckily the sun wasn't shining.

I saw that the place where dad usually left his car was empty and I didn't even have to guess where he was. In that bitch's home of course.

My cell phone rang before I started to get too moody and I grimaced at its voice. I rolled my eyes as I saw who the caller was.

"Sango, you should know that I'm still sleeping", I lied but meaning was the same. I didn't sleep but I had to let my brains sleep and Sango's talkings weren't needed at that time.

"Why did you leave so quickly?" she snapped. "I looked for you every where in that damn yard but you were gone."

"It looked like I wasn't needed. And some girl wanted me away so whatever. Anyway, why did you even came back outside? I thought-"

"Well that asshole guy started grope my ass so of course I left!" Sango raised her voice.

"Sango, the volume..." I grimaced again at that morning but she didn't stop talking.

"You saw how sweet he was to me at club, didn't you? Or was I way too drunk?"

"No, you weren't", I tried to be patient with her.

"Good. So others stayed there when I left. I've tried to call them and John was the only one who answered. He said that he feels like dead", Sango said, then quickly changed the subject. "What girl you were talking about?"

"Just some chick I talked to for a while."

"More, Inuyasha", I could almost feel her smile at the phone. Oh jeez, if she was going to try and find a girlfriend for me again after that Jakotsu who even wasn't a girl after all... "Tell me more."

"Black hair, brown eyes and pale."

"Hey, I think I saw her there. In hallway when I was about to storm outside. She was quite cute, smiled to me when I almost knocked her over as I ran outside. But really skinny, don't you think?"

I nodded though she of course couldn't saw it. That didn't matter, she continued talking anyway, "I mean they were all quite thin. Miroku then there was two guys more and girl. But your girl was even thinner. Legs looked like I could break them if I'd juct kick them. And I could see the bones under her skin-"

"You noticed this all when you ran pass her?"

"I'm very good at noticing things, you know?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, I know."

"But I gotta go now, have to take Kohaku to his friend's place", she said then suddenly added, her voice pissed. "I really hope I'm not going to see that guy ever again."

"Guys grope all the time", I shrugged.

"I don't like groping guys!" she snapped so I thought to push her buttons just a little bit more.

"That't why you never get laid."

"What- Inuyasha!" some other girl would have stopped talking to me right there but we had known a very long time with Sango so she just muttered something insulting which I didn't even hear. "Whatever. Stupid. But... Sorry I ditched you last night. Are you- Are you all right now?"

I noticed her tone. She meant my mother, meant my depressed face which I had had yesterday.

"I'm fine", I answered slightly annyoed though I knew that she was just worried.

"Okay, good. Are you going out with me tonight? There's no one else when everyone are apparently 'dead'."

"I'll think 'bout it."

"Or we could go see that girl of yours."

Was this really about me again or about Sango's want to give that grope-guy a piece of her mind?

* * *

><p><em>Mom, <em>

_My first letter to you went well, right? I hope you had good time readin' it. I'm alone in here again and dad's gone. He has his own family now, that bitch woman (I can't ever remember her name) and Sesshomaru. Sure he cared 'bout you but I'm nothin' now that you're gone. We don't talk anymore, at all. He comes here and buys food but that's all._

_I'm tired of this. I'm tired of my friends, expect Sango but soon she'll get tired of me and my moping. I'm tired of bright sky, of people, of my hands and legs, of my face when I look at the mirror. The only time when I feel like livin' is when I'm thinking 'bout coming there, where ever you are._

_Yeah, I'm so tired of all this that I'm thinkin' 'bout endin' it. For good. _

_I want away. I want to stop breathing._


	3. Playing With Fire

**Sorry 'bout my not-so-good English!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter Three<em>**

**_Playing With Fire_**

Afternoon dad called me just quickly, telling how he had left money on the table for food. He told bluntly how he wasn't coming home tonight, not sure about tomorrow either but said good luck for the Monday's test. He had never been much of father but lately he had done his job major poorly. To him I was just a burden which mom had left to him. Bright side of it was that usually I had the house all to myself and of course I needed free house to have parties sometimes. Dad... I didn't need him.

Sango appeared at my door at six, saying that she would drag me to club no matter how. I couldn't help but smirk and agree. She had caught others finally too, they had slept like dead guys and said that they didn't remember much of last night but were sure that they definitely got laid. Every place sore and ache in the head, they refused to come with us so Sango drove just the two of us at the club to have night.

"Hey", I heard Sango's voice through the music. The club wasn't big and the songs it played were calm and somehow melancholic. I hated melancholic music.

"You're quiet tonight."

"I'm always", I answered, taking a gulp from drink.

"Yeah but now you don't even answer 'hmm' or 'hnn' when I'm talking", Sango frowned to me. "What's on your mind?"

"Everything. How all things are just so fucked up."

Sango tilted her head, trying to make me look her in the eyes. "I'm listening."

I gave her a dirty look. "C'mon, don't start with that again."

"Why won't you talk to me?" she insisted. "We have known since we were twelve. I think you could already tell me if you have something on your heart-"

"Stop it, will ya?" I grumbled.

She sighed but didn't get angry. She rarely did and that was one thing I liked about her as she tried to stick up with my lame attitude. "Fine. Then at least come dance with me."

"Nope", I klicked my tongue sharply. I just wasn't into anything tonight. And like I said she dragged me there so I didn't owe her anything. Sighing again she left her stool and gave me a meaningful look before walking to dance floor. I took another gulp. It was Saturday night and looked like my Sunday depression was already coming. Well damn it.

Cursing I stood up after all and followed Sango. She flashed a smile to me, knowing but grateful.

The next song was more faster and Sango's beat increased so that she was about fall at some point. We laughed and talked just few words to each others, focused on the dance. I wasn't much of dancer at all but now it cheered up my low mood. I wasn't going to sulk at Saturday.

We seemed to encourage others because soon we weren't the only ones dancing. A guy danced obviously close to Sango. She didn't look happy about it but what could she do, she was pretty. Yeah, a bit tomboy but pretty. I just grinned at her as she tried to signal with her eyes to the guy that she wasn't interested.

"I'm going to get more drink" I shook my head and walked back to bar. As I ordered another drinks my eyes caught a sight near me, woman with black hair. It kinda reminded me of the girl which I had seen yesterday but this woman's hair was straight and longer.

She saw me looking at her and slightly frowned. "What are you looking at?"

I coughed, moving my eyes elsewhere. "Don't flatter yourself. I just thought you were someone else."

"Someone who broke your heart?" she asked, raising her eye brow.

"Did I look like that?" since she didn't answer I continued. "Nah, just having a weird night."

She eyed at me for a moment as I took the drinks from waiter. Her face looked harsh but when it broke to a small smile, she looked quite beautiful to me.

"Wanna dance?" she asked.

* * *

><p><em><span>She<span>_

I looked out of the window, the dark street and few trees, the slow rain drops falling down the glass. The rain always made me sleepy so I hoped that we could get this thing through soon before I would fall asleep while standing.

"When is he coming?" Ayame sighed loudly, reading my thoughts.

"I'm damn hungry", Kouga's voice groaned.

"It's Saturday and we should be out there drinking!" Bankotsu said too. I bit my tongue from not saying anything and closed my eyes, pressing my forehead against the window. I wanted so badly to scold them about yesterday but how could I? I had never brought anyone in our dorm, not for fun or eat. It felt disturbing that we drank blood in our home too, especially since I didn't like it anyway. Fifty years of this life hadn't changed me much or my disdain for blood. I still didn't like it, to bite someone's neck when he was completely oblivious of what was happening.

But above all we had to protect our secret and safety so that's why the idea of bringing our "food" to home sounded good. No one could caught us in here. And of course we had our own lifes, guys brought girls here quite often (Kouga too though he never let me see) and sometimes it wasn't for eating at all. But it was disturbing still, when I laid on my bed, immediately hearing how some of us came home with human and how his or her laughter turned to muffled cry.

"Kagome?" I heard a voice just beside me and saw Miroku looking at me curiously. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah", I tried to smile. "Just sleepy."

"I don't really get you", Bankotsu stopped his walking around, staring at me. "You're vampire and you still got those human symptoms. Why would someone even get tired because of the rain?"

"I don't know", I gave him a sharp look. "Amazing how you're vampire too but still you fart so loud at night that I can hear it all the way to my room."

"My feisty Kagome", Kouga laughed out loud and I ignored Bankotsu's glare.

Rin was sitting on the couch and let out a long sigh, then looked around. "Is Kikyou somewhere again?"

"Obviously", Bankotsu answered back irritatingly. Yes, he was really starting to annoy me.

"And Naraku is going to get mad to us because of that", Hakkaku murmured from beside Rin.

"Why didn't anyone stop her?" Miroku asked. "The idea of our meetings is that Naraku can meet all of us."

"You know Kikyou can't stand him nowadays", Ayame said. "And when she decides that she doesn't want to meet him who's going to stop her?"

There was silence. Kikyou knew how to be scary when she lost her patience.

"I thought so too."

"Do you guys think that maybe she had affair with Naraku and then they broke up so that's why Kikyou hates him now?"

"Shut up, Kouga", Bankotsu snorted without amusement and Ayame rolled her eyes. I turned my head back to window and wondered how long Kikyou would continue her missing every time when Naraku was coming. He was our guardian and didn't like it when someone was away when he visited.

A door's opening was heard and we saw Kagura step inside the room, her brown hair messy.

"He's coming", she said. I could see how everyone's figure steadied. We didn't fear Naraku but surely he had some authority. He was strange quy who didn't talk much about himself and told his business to us with enigmatic words. Some of us were sure what to think of him, like Kikyou. I was one those who didn't quite know how to deal with him.

Naraku had dark hair and red-brown eyes, he was tall and the oldest of us. He soon appeared to the room, placing his business bag on the ground and sat on the chair. He hadn't said anything to us yet, just slowly let his gaze travel around. To our surprise he smiled.

"Looks like Kikyou isn't here."

Me and Miroku looked at each others and he spoke, "Yeah, she's not."

"Kikyou, Kikyou", Naraku shook his head then turned his face back to us. "Well, never mind. How the things are going?"

I choose to be silent as the others said fine and Bankotsu told about yesterday and "awesome" dinner time.

"And you're sure no one remembers anything?" Naraku made sure. "You do know I am not going to save your asses if you get caught."

"Everything's perfect", Ayame insisted.

"We all made sure that we bit at the pulse point", Miroku explained.

"Good", he nodded, smiling again or in my opinion he was smirking like a dirty man. "How about Rin and Kagome? You're quiet."

He just had to tease us though he knew already that Rin wasn't much of talker. Or I mean she actually was when she was with us but she wasn't much of talker when **Naraku** was in the same room. And I just had absolutely nothing to say.

"I'm okay", Rin answered and Naraku moved his eyes to me. The light of the lamp made his eyes look almost like blood red. How fitting.

"Everything is alright", I forced myself to smile. To my relief he let me be and moved back to other things, talking mostly to Bankotsu, Miroku and Kagura who took care of the main things. Too sleepy to even listen I walked to couch and sat beside Ginta. Immediately he leaned towards me.

"Are you going come for drink with us after this?"

"No", I said simply.

"You're killing yourself at that rate, Kagome", Hakkaku tilted his head and looked at me.

"I'm not", I frowned but Rin had things to say too.

"They are right, Kagome-chan", she said. "You look so skinny that it's not normal even for us."

"Would you-" I tried to shut them up but Naraku had already heard.

"You should listen, Kagome", his calm voice said and he walked close the couch, didn't let my eyes move away from his. "Though we are what we are, it isn't normal for you to look so sick."

He brought his hand on my cheek and I tried not to push it away. "You have to take better care of yourself."

He then spoke to others, "Can I trust you to watch that our little Kagome is eating propebly?"

"Yes!" Kouga asnwered a little too eagerly.

I frowned at Naraku's back. I didn't like it when they called me little since I wasn't even the youngest but Rin. Sighing I drop it and watched as Naraku made his way back to the door. But suddenly he turned and now his smile looked really, really fake.

"And... Tell Kikyou that if she thinks she's too... good to bother to be here when I rarely come to visit then I think she's too fine to live in this dorm too."

Nobody said anything and Naraku took it as yes. "Wonderful. I'll come to visit after two weeks and by then I will bring a gift with me."

"Gift?" Hakkaku repeated. "What kind of?"

"You will see it then", he added then nodded at Kagura. She was always the one who walked him inside and out. Maybe it was because she had been with Naraku when the rest of us had still been humans.

As Naraku was gone I let out a long sigh.

"I'm going to my room now", I said to everyone but Kouga was fast in front of me. "What is it, Kouga-kun?"

"No. You're coming outside with us. You need to eat", he gave me a firm look.

"You think Naraku was serious?" I frowned. "He was just toying with us."

"No", Miroku said too. "This only time I think Kouga is making sense. You don't look good."

_Just because I'm a vampire it doesn't mean I like to suck people_, I thought but didn't say it. We had fought about that so many times that I was always careful not to start speaking about it again. When I thought about their suggestion, I was really hungry. Though there wasn't time when I wasn't.

I put my hands on my grumbling stomach and answered, "Okay then."

"Thank you!" Kouga cried out and kissed my cheek. I rubbed it slightly blushed though I had already got used to his kisses and hugs.

As the others started to talk again, about blood and delicious looking meals and all the others stuff which didn't interest me, I just walked back to window and stared at the rain. It looked like I couldn't go to sleep just yet after all.

"What is she thinking?" I asked out loud and since Miroku was near me, he heard it.

"Who?" he turned so that he was staring at the window too.

"Kikyou. She's playing with fire when she does this to Naraku", I murmured.

"Yeah well, she has always been like that", he answered, smiling a bit.

"I guess. I kinda envy her because of that. She has so straight opinion to everything."

"Don't you have, miss 'I hate blood'?" Miroku smirked to me and I smiled. "I just hope she knows what she's doing."

I hoped that too. And I hoped that I was on the right path when I let myself be dependent of suspicious vampire like Naraku.

* * *

><p><em>Mom,<em>

_I don't why I'm writing to you all the time. Let's just think that I'm writing some kind diary (though tha's for wimps). _

_I guess there's still some things to live for 'cause tonight I got the best kiss of my life. Her name is Kikyou and she's two years older than me. We met at the club and it just klicked. We talked about many things, about life mostly and she hates it too. So like I said we klicked. Klick, klick._

_Heeey... She didn't give me my phone number... I mean hers._

_Btw I'm drunk. Just a little__ bit._

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know... Is there really future for this story? I'm somehow losing my faith and interest. But I'll try and try till I faint. It was pretty hard to write this chapter, hopefully the second will be easier. Was it alright to you?<strong>

**This chapter was written with these songs: Loves Me Not/t.A.T.u, Craving (I Only Want What I Can't Have)/t.A.T.u, We Shout/t.A.T.u, Perfect Enemy/t.A.T.u, Tonight/Lykke Li, Little Bit/Lykke Li, Hanging High/Lykke Li**

**And while watching these shows and movie: School Rumble, Scary Movie 4, Desperate Housewifes**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Claimant

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Claimant**_

_She_

I was recalling the blood's taste in my mouth just before Kikyou came. Though I hated it, I couldn't resist the urge to lick my lips and Kouga caught me that way on the couch. He and Ayame were only ones with me in the dorm that nights since others were outside, seeking for more blood. I usually bit only one at time, they bit at least two.

Ayame was in her room, Kouga stayed with me in parlour. As he handed me a mug of tea and was opening his mouth to say something, we both heard the front door open and shut. The old stairs whined softly as someone climbed them up. Kikyou stepped inside the room and nodded to us as a greeting. She rarely said hello out loud. She looked content.

"The rebel's back", Kouga raised his eye brow. "Want to know how happy Naraku was?"

"I can guess", she shrugged and sat down on the chair. Another habit of her, she didn't usually sit close to anybody. "I'm surprised to see you here, Kouga. Kagome's always here."

"Where Kagome is, there's me too", Kouga answered simply.

"He's just keeping company", I opened my mouth, immediately licking my lips again. Kikyou noticed it but was quiet. My lips were becoming numb. "Where were you?"

"Dancing", she moved her gaze around the room, her voice relaxed. "Partly warming up my dinner, partly having fun."

So she hand't bit but she didn't look hungry. I changed the subject, "Naraku threated to drive you out if you won't meet him anymore."

"Oh", her face turned hard. "He sickens me."

"You should listen to him", Kouga said. "Where would you live if not here?"

"I could easily use my prey and make him marry me", she snorted which told that she was slightly drunk. She stood up, strecthed her arms up then looked at me. "I want to talk with you, Kagome."

I blinked as she was already walking towards her room which meant I should follow. I smiled to Kouga and said, "Talk with Ayame", before walking to hall.

"What?" I heard his tired sigh and I rolled my eyes. We both knew, everyone knew that Ayame liked him, more than he liked me and I always remembered to remind him of that. I couldn't give nothing more to Kouga but my friendship and that's why he shouldn't be blind to Ayame's feelings.

Kikyou's room was smaller than mine but she didn't spend her time there much anyway. Her bed was wide and white, table and other funiture mixed whith colours of lavender and black. She was beautiful and so was everything in her room too. She gathered her long hair over her shoulder and looked at the window as I shut the door. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Do you recognize name Inuyasha?"

My back tensed like by an instinct. Yes, I remembered him. "Why do you ask?"

"At first I would ask did he taste good but since you don't like blood anyway, then let's just say that I am curious", Kikyou turned towards me. I couldn't probe her eyes. "He thought I was someone else when we met. And you look like me a bit."

"I didn't bite him."

She just nodded. "You are what you are, Kagome. You dare to do what you want. So do I."

"Are you going to-" I left the quiestion hang in the air. I wasn't even sure what I was about to ask and what I wanted to know. We weren't allowed to kill people except in emergency so I didn't have to be scared for Inuyasha's life.

"He's a nice person", Kikyou said after a moment. "Bored with his life like me."

I knew what she was thinking. "No one wants this kind of life."

"Maybe it's hard to believe but someones actually enjoy it. Bankotsu, Ayame, Miroku... If people would know who we are, there would be no need for us to chase them. They would come to us willingly, asking for a chance to take a bite from this exciting cake of our life", for a moment her eyes were bright, her words flowing smoothly like a river, then she stopped. "Go away. I have to change."

"I know it's none of my business", I said quickly. I had to. "But please don't turn him. He... he has his whole life ahead."

"It doesn't interest him. Why would it interest you?"

"Because I had my whole life ahead back then too. It interested me but no one else, not that vampire who bit me and so I lost it", I said. "I wouldn't want him to be as bitter as I am now." She narrowed her eyes. She had talked with Inuyasha, maybe started to like him a bit and what Kikyou found, she wanted to keep.

"Alright", she said finally. "Now out."

I stepped out just before she slammed the door shut, probably hurt and lonely. I licked my lips for last time and headed towards my own room. There I lit up few candles on my desk and took a bowl out of cabinet which was full of two months old chocolate. I made it softer by warming it in micro then I sat down on my worn out couch. It wasn't often when I wanted something sweet.

We lived with blood. It was the only thing which was able to shut down that carving hunger. Animal's blood didn't help and I had heard from Kouga that it tasted horrible. But they were all simple matters of taste. Kouga still liked meat, Miroku liked miso soup, Rin liked cocoa. Those just didn't fatten us anymore, not to mention keep us alive.

I was feeling insecure and lonely like at many other nights and I couldn't say what was the reason for it. Was it because of the darkness or some unconscious longing. I snuggled deeper into couch's corner and pulled the blanket around my shoulders, chocolate sticky in my mouth. The dorm was old and it knew how to make gloomy noises at nights when the wind pushed against its old walls. _Mom, dad. It's so dark._

I didn't know were my parents still alive.

* * *

><p>No Sunday depression at all, the cause of it club-hottie Kikyou. I was actually smirking to myself but dead tired so I was satisfied just to lie all that day long. Dad called me one time to make sure I was alive.<p>

Next morning at school was a pain because of English's test, at break Sango was eager to hear everything about Kikyou. She had seen her talking with me, among other things, at club so she had let us to spend time in private but was now threating that she would want to meet her next time.

"Is it serious?" she swayed on the grass in front of me, smile on her face. I looked away. "You're blushing."

"The hell I am", I muttered, tried to underrate that small excitement which had been in the bottom of my stomach till Saturday. She flicked my nose and I rewarded her with glare. After that she spared me from more grilling and started to talk about next P.E. class.

As the night was coming and I had nothing to do since Sango was reading for next test, I bought food with money which dad had left then just settled to sit around and watch the next season of Dexter. But Kikyou bothered me, the fact that I did not have her phone number. I wanted it, I wanted to see her. So I abandoned the TV and went out. My legs walked along the same treet which leaded to that club where I had met her. It was stupid to think that she would be there again, waiting for me but I could kill time at there too.

I was passing the alley, the wind was blowing into my ears so I didn't hear as someone came closer until my hand was grabbed from the darkness.

"The hell-"

"Why so in hurry?" the hand pulled me closer and thanks to street light I saw part of Kikyou's face and her dark eyes.

"Hey", I breathed out, without knowing should I squeeze her hand or move my own up to her shoulder. "I thought you were some kind of junkie."

She narrowed her eyes which she seemed to do always when she smiled. It made her look sly. "What if I am?" She pulled my hand more closer, pressed it against the wall next to her neck. Encouraged, I stepped closer.

"Remember when we talked last time?" she pressed her cheek against mine. "About how we can hate our fathers together?"

Yes. But I couldn't speak when she was breathing into my ear.

"How we can hate everything together?" she pressed herself fully against my body and I nodded weakly. "You're the only thing that I... don't hate."

Jesus. She licked my neck, quickly but I felt it.

"It feels weird", were her last whispers before suddenly I was hurting from that same spot what she had licked. I tried to pull away but I didn't even have time to really try till I felt myself limp, powerless. She hold tight as I fell on the ground. Not until she had let go I realized that she had _bitten _me. Not in a nibbling kind of way like in some romance books, but really and hard. I could feel how blood trickled down my neck. She breathed against my neck, with a firm voice, "That's why you're mine", until she dunked her teeth into my skin again.

_Mom, I'm not sure am I even really awake._

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

I'm very sorry for the long wait! You don't deserve it at all. But I'm alive, woo~ Have to say that I'm starting to like writing Inuyasha/Kikyou pairing :D But this stays as Inuyasha&Kagome lovestory, noworries about that.

Thanks for reading & comments are welcomed!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha


	5. Chapter 5 Preview

I'll try to update soon.

**Chapter 5 Preview:**

* * *

><p>"Weird," I shrugged. "I thought I wouldn't see you again."<p>

"I wasn't planning to meet you again," she sat down on the bench. I had to compare that her moves weren't graceful like Kikyou's. Nevertheless she moved like she knew that fact and didn't care. "But it's good that I did," she lowered her gaze down, swaying a bit in her seat. She looked slightly nervous. "Listen... You should stay away from Kikyou."

That stopped my foot which was about to kick that ugly rock on the ground. "What?"

"You should stay away from Kikyou", she said again though she obviously knew that I had heard her.

"What the- You know her?" my hands were in fists and clenched the insides of my pockets. I felt a sudden cold sweat on my neck.  
>Kikyou was a vampire. No, fuck that - I hated that word and every book and series which involved <em>vampires. <em>A biter, for example, was better.  
>So she was <em>a biter <em>and if Kagome knew her then what did that mean? "How do you know her?"

"She's my friend."

"If she's your friend then why you're saying something like that?" I pressed.

"Because I know her better," Kagome stood up, came closer. "She's broken. Her life isn't a kind of life you want to get involved."

That didn't sound right. Not right at all. "She's told me some things about it. So I think I know what you mean."

Her mouth turned into straight line, her whole face was tense. She reached out her hand, slowly. I didn't stop her because it all was clear now, for me and for her.  
>She touched my neck with her fingertips. She pressed them against the skin. There wasn't mark anymore but I still flinched. Kagome pulled her fingers away and her eyes looked sad.<p> 


End file.
